From the Inside
by blackwulf
Summary: Fae was a normal boy with a normal life. For the most part. And then he died. Normally one would expect to go to purgatory after death. But not Fae. No, he had the pleasure of being tossed in a world he recognized; a world of ninjas and mayhem. So he decided that he'd make the best of it and help them out. Of course, things don't always go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters/settings/ideas. I only own my OC's

_Beep_

...

_Beep Beep _

...already?

_BeepBeepBeep Beep _

I swear I just fell asleep an hour ago. There is no way it's already 8 o'clock.

_BeepBeepBeep Beep _

God, just make it SHUT UP.

_**BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep**_

"Gah!"

I shot out of bed and whipped my pillow at the damned contraption. It merely fell off the side table and continued its torturous screech. Stomping over, I returned it to its place on the table then slammed my fist on the snooze button.

Silence.

Blessed silence.

_...much better. _

I was one step away from heaven (my bed) when the door to my room slammed open.

"_NII-SAN~!" _

Yuki.I flinched and braced myself for impact. _5, 4, 3, 2..._

The second I felt her hit my back, I twisted and wrapped her in my arms. I hit the bed back-first with a silent 'ooph'. Yuki's small body wiggled around until two deep brown eyes were peering into my own. She stared for a few moments before breaking out into a grin so happy that it should be made illegal at this time of morning.

"Morning~ Nii-san~!" she chirped.

I offered my customary halfhearted glare in return as I gently scooted her off so that I could start getting ready for school. Yuki sat on the edge of my bed and swung her feet as I moved around the room in practiced routine.

"Yuki! Fae! Hurry up or I'll leave without you!" mom shouted from downstairs.

Yuki giggled once before running past me and out the door. I affectionately rubbed her head as she went by before gathering my things and following her out. Mom was waiting downstairs, breakfast ready and on the table as usual. Once I arrived, the three of us sat down and ate quickly and quietly save for the occasional giggle from my dear little sister. I had no idea why she was prone to giggling like that but for the sake of my sanity, that is a topic I left untouched. Who knows what horrors occupy the young female mind.

"Fae, could you pick up some groceries on your way home from school today?" mom asked as I started to collect the breakfast dishes.

"Sorry mom, I have Muay Thai after school today." I apologized.

"May tai, May tai!" Yuki chanted, completely butchering the name of the sport.

I gave an exasperated sigh but didn't bother correcting her pronunciation. She didn't get it the first fifty times I tried to teach her, why would she get it now? I started on the dishes as the other two finished getting ready. This was a regular routine for us. If mom cooked, I would clean and vice versa. It saved time and kept us both sane in the mornings

Mom shuffled back to the kitchen with a fully swaddled Yuki. "Can't you pick up some things on your way back after club activities?"

I glanced at her. "I could but I'd be getting home pretty late. You won't have the groceries till seven minimum."

"That's fine." she stated. "We have enough for dinner anyways."

I nodded my consent and dried my hands after placing the last of the dishes on the drying rack. Yuki, who had been trying to 'help' me (_"But Nii-san, if there are less dishes, there's less work!"_), clung onto my leg as I walked to the front door where mom was waiting.

I pried her off my leg where she was giggling like crazy (as adorable as she is, it's still creepy) and helped her put her shoes on.

"But Nii-san, why do we have to leave so early? There's still half an hour till school starts." she pouted as I checked the zip on her winter coat.

I smiled and tugged on the little braids on her hat. Yuki had to be the most adorable little sibling on the face of this earth! (and I am _totally _not biased on this). She was like a little ball of sunshine except without the hyperactivity and reckless tendencies. She just emitted this aura of gooey happiness that could turn anyone into a cooing mess. I loved her more dearly than anyone else (sorry mom!).

"You know it takes a while to get there Yuki. You wouldn't want to be late, now would you?" I said.

Yuki just pouted even more, her little cheeks swelling up and her lower lip sticking out in defiance. I chuckled and guided her to where mom was already starting up the car.

"We wouldn't have to leave so early if we could just _Shunshin _to school." she grumbled.

_Shunshin; _the ninja jutsu that allowed you to cover great distances in the blink of an eye.

I grinned. "You really want to _Shunshin_?"

Her eyes widened briefly before a smile completely overtook her face. "Yes!"

My grin turned slightly more manic as I suddenly grabbed her and held her up in the air. I ignored her squeals and mom's impatient honking as I tucked her under one arm.

"Alright then, one _Shunshin, _coming up!"

I paused for moment before taking off for the car as fast as I could. I opened the car door and dropped her into her seat before she could even process what had happened. Mom rolled her eyes at our antics and started the car.

"Wow! Nii-san, you're awesome! You can do _Shunshin!_" Yuki squealed when she had finally collected herself.

I ruffled her hair as she chattered excitedly about shinobi and ninjutsu. Despite the major age difference between us (I was 19, she was 8) we were still very close as siblings. She was my precious little imouto and I was her dear old nii-san. The major reason we were so close was because I absolutely adored children and therefore my little sister, who was related to me, got the best treatment out of all others. This caused her to hold me in some sort of idol worship as I had become her "perfect older brother".

But that wasn't the only reason we were as close as we were. One of the biggest factors that strengthened our bond even further was the manga series 'Naruto'. We both followed the manga religiously and occasionally watched the anime episodes for the parts we loved best. At first I had only started reading because Yuki couldn't stop talking about it. One week later, and I was _hooked. _I loved the characters, the plot, the intricate details, the action, everything!

Yuki was the same, if not a bit more obsessed. When I joined her in the obsession, she asked me to make her a training schedule that would help her become a ninja. Even though I knew it to be impossible, I humored her and made the ultimate timetable that included strength-building exercises, flexibility work, stamina, and speed. Then there were also the ninja exclusive things that I threw in there: ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. After all that, came the tracking, planning, theories, history and all that other random crap.

The whole thing was beautiful, and even included the foods that should be consumed for optimum nutritional value. I was actually rather proud of myself. Sure, I borrowed a lot of ideas from the anime itself, like the idea of weights for speed training (like Rock Lee) and the rest from Muay Thai but it was still essentially my work that put it together.

Which is why I had been horribly upset when Yuki gave up after the first day. Of course, she couldn't just leave it at that though. She'd seen how sad I was that the timetable I had worked on perfecting for so long was never going to be used so she decided to put it to use; on me.

Everyday, for 1-2 hours, she would hang around while I went through the full routine that I had set-up. She insisted that even if she couldn't become a shinobi, it didn't mean that I shouldn't either. So in the end, I began training in the ways of the ninja. I even wore weights around my ankles and feet. The only thing I couldn't do was play with actual chakra. To make up for that, I just did continuous meditation as well as research into jutsu's and their different types.

Other than that, I studied and memorized all relevant information because Yuki would constantly throw random questions at me and sob if I got them wrong (thank god for Narutopedia!). I also created a new form of mixed martial arts that was based off of a mix of Muay Thai and whatever stances and forms I could discern from the anime.

Normally, one wouldn't go that far to please their younger sibling, no matter how much they love them, but it also counted as training for my Muay Thai classes so I continued without complaint. And after four years of repetition, it was impossible to deny the results. I was noticeably stronger and faster than before, as well as smoother in my fights. The only problem was that I would sometimes accidentally slip into my personal stances in the middle of a spar which usually resulted in lectures and punishments from Master Carano. Even then, the master himself acknowledged that I was now the top of my class.

_I wonder how I would fare against an actual ninja..._

Mom's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"We're here."

I looked out the window and saw my university getting closer. Quickly, I grabbed my bag and pecked Yuki on the cheek (she'd still been chattering) before sliding out the door. Jogging towards the front entrance, I stopped when I heard Yuki call out.

"Bye Nii-san~!" she called out from the open window.

I turned and waved back at her before hurrying inside.

_So hungry..._

"-ae..."

_When is this torture going to end?_

"Fae..."

_Geh, this guy can't beat me yet he refuses to stay down. _

"Fae!"

_Why can't he make my life easier and just drop already? _

"Evergreen!"

_And I still have to go grocery shopping after all this...great..._

"FARORE EVERGREEN STOP SPACING OUT!"

I cried out in shock and stumbled into my opponent, taking us both to the ground. Pff, some martial artists we were. I clambered off my poor sparring partner as Master Carano stormed up to us, mentally preparing myself for the onslaught that was sure to come.

"How many times do I have to remind you to pay attention during a spar?!" Master huffed out when he reached.

I lowered my head solemnly as he continued. "I don't care how good your reflexes and muscle memory are! Laziness is the first step towards self-destruction..."

I groaned inwardly and shifted to a more comfortable position to wait out the storm.

After a good twenty minutes of being chewed out and receiving pitying looks from the other students, I was finally set free.

I grumbled as I stomped towards the grocery store. Why did I get yelled at more for drifting off when the other guy was doing so bad that he couldn't hit me even when I was in that state?

I was so busy muttering soft curses under my breath that I didn't see it until it was too late.

One second I was walking down the street.

The next there was a horrible screech as a truck swerved to avoid a child that had run onto the street. I barely had time to register the metal beam that flew off the back of the truck and towards me before it hit.

And then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

WARNING: My fic deals with changing the canon so there will be some spoilers as to what happens or who certain people are. Just a tip in case any of you are not as far in the series.

* * *

Seriously? What the hell.

Of all the ways to die, I _had _to go in some freak accident. I mean, what were the chances? Being in that exact spot at the exact moment the truck came barrelling down the street. The angle the truck swerved, the events leading up to the kid running out on the street, how fast I was walking; it all coincided perfectly, resulting in my immediate death.

It's not like I'm complaining about the pain. I hardly had time to feel it. I'd just looked up and thought "_fuck" _and then I was dead. Well I'm assuming I'm dead anyways. Why else would I be stuck in this endless expanse of black? It was kind of starting to creep me out actually. Though it felt like my feet were firmly planted on solid ground, whenever I looked down, it felt like I was looking into an endless abyss. The area surrounding me appeared to stretch out forever, with no distinguishing features marking sky from ground. Looking up didn't help as it only made me dizzy from the effort of trying to comprehend exactly how long this infernal place was.

Where was I? Was this purgatory? Was I about to be judged? Would they give me a chance to say goodbye at least? Would they let me see my little Yuki at least one more time?

Those few questions were enough to set my mind off. Suddenly a myriad of thoughts of what I would never be able to do again, poured through my head.

I'd never get to hand in that essay I worked so damn hard on. I'd never get to buy that new car I'd been eyeing. I'd never get to snuggle in my bed with a good book on a cold day ever again. I'd never get to hug Yuki and tell her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me ever again. I'd never get to watch Naruto with her ever again. Damn, now that I think of it, I'll never get to see how the fourth great shinobi war ended or if Sasuke ever went back to Konoha.

I scowled at that last bit. The story of the Uchiha's was always a sore point with me. First I had absolutely loathed Itachi for how he treated his little brother and for mentally screwing him over. Then I started hating Sasuke for taking out all his issues on everyone else. To be honest actually, the only character I actually liked in the beginning was Kakashi.

But then as the story unfolded, my point of view began to change drastically. Especially when I found out the whole back-story on the Uchiha massacre. Needless to say, I was not pleased. Even less so when Sasuke went and bloody _killed _Itachi. Which actually happened before I found out he was innocent but still pissed me off nonetheless. After that, I just sat by and watched painfully as Sasuke was led astray by 'Tobi' who turns out to be _another _Uchiha (including Madara, doesn't that mean there were actually four Uchiha left?) and Itachi was brought back only to be killed off again. Oh, and then I got to see that _wonderful _back-story on Obito and Kakashi which just made me hate the Uchiha clan (excluding Itachi, Sasuke and Obito) all over again.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to be able to jump in there and slap some sense into every stupid character in the manga...

I sighed and shuffled my feet a bit. Well, I wasn't going to get anywhere by standing here, now was I? I should probably try to find the person in charge of my judging. With at least some form of purpose in mind, I tentatively took a few steps, wary of how solid the 'ground' actually was.

"Your mind sure wanders when left alone, doesn't it?" a voice called out from behind me.

I immediately stiffened and pivoted on my right leg to face the owner of the voice. I was greeted with the sight of a man...no teenager, standing casually before me in a t-shirt and cargo shorts. I blinked as I took in his appearance.

He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I assure you that none of your Muay Thai training will do you any good in here."

I scowled and held my stance. "Experience has taught me to always be on guard."

After how many times people have tried to mug me, I would say it was a pretty reasonable notion.

The teen just laughed. "Suit yourself."

I watched warily as he walked over to a desk and sat down. Wait, a desk? When did that get there? I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things but it was still there when I opened my eyes again. Along with a very amused (and irritating) teenager.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you going to stand there for eternity or are you going to sit down?"

I glanced to my right and noticed a small armchair where there had previously been black. I looked between the chair and the boy before letting out a small breath and settling down on the admittedly very comfortable seat. The boy looked insufferably smug at my decision. I decided to name him 'brat' in my mind.

"Well Mr. Evergreen, you certainly have had a very boring life." he began, as he flicked through a thick folder (where the hell is he getting this stuff from?) and scanned its contents.

I waited silently for him to continue.

"Good grades, decent social life, lovely family, average income, normal hobbies, etc., etc., yada yada, who even gives a flying shit."

He grinned somewhat evilly and tossed the folder over his shoulder. "To be frank, I couldn't care less about trying to sort you out."

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. So he really was my judge...

"I know the policy dictates that I should professionally discuss your file and shortcomings with you before making the 'ultimate decision' and all that jazz, but you know what? After two hundred and seventy nine years of doing the same thing, it really gets quite tedious at times."

...ummm...right. So of all the judges I could have faced, I had to get the lazy and immature one. Whatever happened to being able to rest in peace?

A loud laugh startled me out of my thoughts. The brat was looking at me with barely concealed mirth in his eyes.

"Are you that eager to be put down?" he asked.

...can he read my-

"No I cannot 'read your mind' as you humans say. More like I can hear it." he stated.

I stared at him. And continued to stare. Then stared a bit more just for good measure. He grinned.

"Would you care to explain?" I asked slowly.

For some reason, I felt that if I didn't move carefully, he would pick me up and throw me into hell for the fun of it. A lazy, immature and psychotic judge; this just kept getting better and better.

"I like you." the brat suddenly declared. "You're fun!"

I frowned. "You-"

He cut me off almost immediately. "And because I like you so much, I'm going to grant your wish!"

I blinked. "Wish? What wish? I didn't make a wish."

"Of course you did. I was listening in to your internal monologue from the moment you stepped into my domain."

Right. The stupid mind reader powers. I ignored his scoff and scrunched up my nose as I tried to think back. What had I been thinking about that he could have taken as a wish? My brain sped through the last few minutes before roughly pulling a memory down. I brightened immediately.

"Yuki? You'll let me see Yuki?" I asked with glee.

The brat actually seemed contrite as he shook his head. I deflated a bit but got over it pretty quick. I never really believed I'd be able to see her when I first thought about it so it didn't hit too hard when I was denied something that I already knew to be impossible.

But if it wasn't my desire to see Yuki one last time, then what was it? Let's see, I was thinking about what I'd never be able to do again, then I started thinking about Yuki and then...Naruto. I started thinking about Naruto. Which means...don't tell me...

I glanced up. "...you're going to help me jump into the Naruto world to slap the stupid characters silly?"

"Bingo!" he shouted enthusiastically.

The Naruto world. This death judge is telling me he's going to help me jump into the Naruto world. A _fictional _world. And just so that I can slap some people around on a whim.

"It's not a whim." the brat said, suddenly serious. "You hold an intense desire to see actual change. I would not have called it your wish if you truly felt it to be trivial enough to be called a whim."

"Stop reading my mind!" I retorted.

It was kind of annoying when you could never have the upper hand in a conversation only because the other guys could refute your thoughts before you can even finish forming them. The insufferable brat just went back to smiling.

The hellion.

"Now then, to finalize the details to your little jump, (_little? Dropping into a fictional world is considered a 'little' jump? Just where can these people go?_) I'm just going to have to have you fill out this form here."

I gaped as he pushed a pen and a blank form towards me from across the desk. They're making me do bloody paperwork in the afterlife?! After gaping at the absurdity of the whole situation for a few more moments, I hesitantly picked up the blank form and scanned the questions.

Name, gender, religion, date of birth (_seems pretty normal so far) _date of death, cause of death, position in Kubler-Ross theory of grief (_..._) original world, world to be transferred to, reason for transfer, were any blessings gifted? If yes, state details, if no, mark out section (_...I don't even know anymore). _

I looked up at the brat. He smiled encouragingly. I sighed and started filling out the basic info that I could handle. When I reached the part about the grief theory, I faltered. The brat noticed and piped up.

"You're on the acceptance level. You've already come to terms with your death."

I didn't even pause to take that in lest the trauma make me regress and make me lose my sanity. I hit a wall immediately with the talk about worlds though. I glared at the form, willing it to start making sense before I set it on fire. When it refused to cooperate, I upped the ante only to find myself glaring at the table. A quick look showed me that the brat had grabbed the paper while I was glaring and proceeded to fill out the rest by himself.

"Let's see..." he muttered, " original world? Middle Earth (_Is he going based off Lord of the Rings?_), world to transfer to? The Shinobi World, reason for transfer? Cause I felt like it (_Insert sweatdrop here_), blessings..."

At this he finally looked back to me. He scrutinized me for a few good minutes before seeming to come to a decision.

"Well Mr. Evergreen, seeing as I'm going to be sending you into a pretty dangerous world, I think it would be best to allow you a blessing."

"What's a blessing?" I asked.

He smirked at me. I cut him off before he could even begin whatever stupid comment he had. " When I asked what a blessing is, I meant what it is to you, not the definition we go by on Ear- ur, Middle Earth."

He continued to smirk even as he responded. "A blessing is essentially what you knew it to be; God's favour and protection. However, there is a little more to it. Blessings usually come in the form of gifts that are passed down by God or his people. These gifts can range anywhere from a stroke of good luck or the miraculous recovery of an ailing family member. You follow so far?"

I nodded silently and settled back in the armchair.

"Right, well those are blessings, but only in the normal case. Your case is not normal. Blessings are generally given to those who are living. You, my friend, are dead. Not only that, but you are going to be thrown back into a _different _world than the one you were born in. That makes your case a bit... different."

I looked at him questioningly. "Different...but not unique?"

He looked absolutely over-joyed at my implication. "Yes, while your case is different, it is not entirely unique. There are others before you who have faced a similar situation. You know all those guys in history that come out of nowhere and turn the world on its head with their abilities or point of view? That's us. When any one world gets too screwed up, we take a decent dead guy from another world, give them some blessings and send them on their way to balance things out. These blessings, are usually the abilities they appear with. Take Leonardo da Vinci for example. While he was already a very intelligent man, we blessed him with artistic and rhetoric abilities so that he could display and spread his knowledge better."

"Are you trying to tell me that God fabricated Leonardo da Vinci to help lead the renaissance?" I asked incredulously.

"We didn't fabricate him. The content was already there within him. We simply recognized his usefulness when he first showed up at our doorstep, gave him the means to express his ideas effectively and gave him a people to express his ideas to."

"So you basically manage a centre for messiahs?" I questioned.

"Pretty much" the brat said with a shrug.

Something nagged at me. "So why are you sending me? I'm hardly messiah material."

The brat looked at me for a moment. "Because you care. That is one of the most fundamental requirements of being a messiah. You genuinely wish you could change things for the better."

I gawked at him. "If caring was the only requirement for being allowed to transfer through worlds even after death, then wouldn't almost everyone be transferred upon death?"

For the first time since I came, the brat actually looked sad. Forget sad, he seemed downright depressed and bone-weary. "People do not care nearly as much as you believe they do Mr. Evergreen."

I averted my eyes. I had no idea to respond to that. I know that man isn't perfect but I didn't think it would be enough to make the poor guy look like he's been through hell and back. Oh wait, considering his job, it's pretty much a given that he's gone to hell and back. Unless he just opens a trapdoor and pushes the poor sods in...

The brat started laughing. "See, that's why I like you. It's impossible to wallow in sorrow with you around."

"Glad to know I could be of service." I said sarcastically.

He didn't need to know that I secretly felt pleased that he felt better and that I was the cause of this change. Now why is he...right. Mind reader. He knows what I'm thinking. So he heard all that. God dammit! Get out of my head! _Stop smiling_!

The brat snorted and only smiled wider. He's going to tear his face apart if he smiles anymore. Seeing that the irritating mind reader was about to smile some more at the last thought, I quickly intervened with a question.

"Your logic is flawed." I stated, "You feel better being around me because you can hear my thoughts and find them amusing. Normal people cannot. Even if I go to the Nar- The _Shinobi _World, the only people I could possibly cheer are the Yamanaka's and even that wouldn't be a consistent thing. It's pointless especially considering that the people I want to help most are the Uchiha's."

"They don't need to hear your thoughts to find you hilarious. Your face does a fine job on its own. Besides," he continued, holding up a hand to ward off the angry retort I was about to shoot back, "your not going there just to improve the mood. You'll be receiving a blessing which you can use at your will to change the timeline as you please."

I considered his words carefully. He wanted to send me to the Shinobi World as a messiah because he felt that I was the sort of person that could make people feel better. I was allowed a blessing that would aid me in altering the canon storyline to make the lives of the charac-, I can't really keep calling them characters now that I know they actually exist, can I?

...meh, too much trouble.

Either way, the offer was on the table. The question was, did I want to go? Would I actually make a difference, or would I die a horrible death, _painful_, death before I even get the chance to help someone? After all, what were the chances of actually surviving in a world filled with trained killers? I mean sure, I practised martial arts and had that whole routine that I completed on a near daily basis but in the end, it would probably do little against a full-fledged ninja. Not to mention the added trouble of trying to keep my extra knowledge a secret lest they drag me off to T&I. There is absolutely no way I could live for longer than a few years. Right, no way...unless...

"Hey, how many blessings do I get?" I asked the brat who had been hovering patiently nearby.

"Normally you'd be allowed a couple, but since I'm only an intern, I can only provide you with one blessing." he replied.

"You've been working for two hundred and seventy nine years and you're still...never mind. Can I choose my own blessing?"

"Of course."

"Right, last question then," I said, " how detailed can I make my blessing?"

"Getting around the single blessing rule by making the single one as complicated as possible? I like you even more." the brat said cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

His expression never wavered. "You can make it as detailed as you want and I will do everything in my power to see it done through properly."

I felt a grin start to form on my face. This could work.

"In that case, I have an idea of what I want my blessing to be." I declared.

"So you're agreeing to be the messiah for the Shinobi world?" he asked.

I gave him my best you-should-know-the-answer-by-now look. Of course it only made the stupid bastard smirk.

"As I was saying, I have an idea of the blessing I would like."

I looked to him to make sure he was paying attention. He nodded once and I continued.

"I want a power. Not necessarily a jutsu or a bloodline, just an ability. Do you get it?"

The brat nodded for me to go on.

"Good. Then, the main part. I want the ability to allow me the power to hide in plain sight yet not be detected by anyone."

His face scrunched up. "That's it? Anyone with a Jounin rank or higher could do that. And here I thought you were going to do something creative."

I threw the pen at him. "Of course not! I was just giving you a moment to take it in! There is more that I want to add. That's why I'd asked about the details." I checked to make sure he was still listening before I continued. "The addition I want is to be able to pull someone else into hiding with me."

The brat raised a brow.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. I want the ability to hide at a moments notice in a way that completely blocks any chakra source from leaking out. I want the ability to pull people into this safe zone with me. And most importantly, I want the ability to heal people in this safe zone. Since I can't ask for healing as a second blessing, can you make it so that the hiding spot has healing properties that I can tap into whenever I'm there? Or course I'm going to practice medical chakra when I get there but I need something for emergency situations."

I waited silently for an answer. I didn't push it because I knew how crazy the request was and how difficult it would be to pull it off. While I did feel a bit bad for forcing him to deal with-

"Got it! Really, that's still not that much. Are you sure you don't want to add more?"

I hate him. Even though I actually don't. I really really hate him.

The brat blinked. "You make no sense at all. But I'm flattered by your attention."

My eye twitched. "You can pull all that off as one blessing?"

"Sure! It might be a bit more odd than some of the other blessings I've been asked for but it's not too difficult for someone of my calibre." he proclaimed proudly.

I scoffed at his antics but inwardly smiled. If he could really pull it off like he says he can, then all I have to worry about when I get dropped in that world is practising how to mould my chakra and creating a plausible cover identity to explain my existence.

"Who said you'll get to go there in your current body, or that you'd be able to use your chakra at all?"

I spun around so fast that I almost fell out of the chair. "What the hell does that mean?" I all but shouted at him.

"Well I granted you an ability as a blessing but I never said anything about chakra. And normally, when someone transfers to another world, they have to be re-born so that they have time to adapt to the new surroundings before they officially take on the role of messiah." he stated matter-of-factly.

I spluttered as he began to gently remove me from the chair. "You've got to be kidding me! I'll at least still have my memories in tact, right? Right?!"

The brat laughed and softly pushed me onto some circular design that looked suspiciously like a seal. The second my feet entered the circle, a wall of light appeared along the edges, trapping me in. I tried pushing against it only to meet solid resistance. I glowered at the brat through the blinding light. Not that I could actually see him that well.

"The paperwork is all done Mr. Evergreen. All that's left is to send you off."

The light walls started glowing brighter. I stumbled back to the centre of the seal.

"By the way, you don't need to worry. You will be able to access your chakra as any shinobi would and you will appear there as you are. An identity has also been provided."

The wall of light began to slowly rotate. I glowered in the general direction of his voice. "I thought you said-"

"But you're special Mr. Evergreen." he said with mirth. "You are already well aware of the Shinobi world due to the extensive research forced upon you by your sister and your body is already compatible due to the daily physical and mental training. You will arrive in their world as you are."

The wall was spinning faster now. I restrained the urge to throw up.

"You suck." I snapped childishly.

The brats laughter echoed in the inclosed space. The lights spun so fast that I could no longer see anything or hold any sense of direction. A tingling began to spread through me, reaching from the tips of my fingers and toes and gradually reaching my core. I glanced one last time in what I assumed was the place I last heard his voice from.

"Hey brat," I called, "I like you."

The tingling spread and intensified to the point where I felt weightless. The light was going to fast that I could no longer tell that it was spinning. My brain felt like it was short circuiting. It became a struggle just to keep my eyes open. I fought it for a bit before relaxing. There was no point in fighting. Besides, I was getting kind of tired...

"Take care of yourself Farore." a voice called out softly.

I blinked wearily.

"Help them create a life worth living for. Don't let them suffer. Please..."

I closed my eyes and then I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

When I was finally capable of coherent thought once more, I tried to take in my surroundings without alerting whoever was nearby that I was awake. It was one of the skills I remembered reading about in the manga as well as several fanfictions. It had seemed like a logical and useful ability so it had been included in my personal regime.

I kept my eyes closed and breathing even as I stretched my other senses out as far as they could go. Let's see, starting with touch...

...I'm lying down...it's pretty soft...a bed?

No, it's to firm for that. Also, it's awfully warm considering I don't even feel a blanket...and is that wind?

I'm outside then. I'm outside, lying in a field of grass. Great, now I'm getting somewhere.

So I'm outside, and from how hot I feel right now, I'd estimate that I've been lying here for a good few hours and it's probably about noon. Considering the temperature and the occasional warm breeze, I'd assume that it's currently summer.

Hah, considering I'm not even an official ninja, I would say that I'm doing an amazing job of deducing my surroundings.

But I still can't tell if there are any people around and where exactly in the Land of Fire I am. For that I would need chakra to sense others and the nature of the chakra around me. I thought back to my conversation with the brat as he'd shoved me in the glowing circle thing. He'd said that he would help me to help the Uchiha's so surely he wouldn't drop me off somewhere in Suna, right? Not to mention that he said I'd have an identity prepared for me. If he gave me an identity as a citizen of Suna, then getting to Konoha would be difficult. So I was probably in a field either in or around Konohagakure.

What else had he said...? Right, right, he also said that I would be able to retain my memories and my body. Thank god for that. I swear, if I had to be reborn as a baby and start from ground zero, I would have learned several _katon jutsu's_ just so that I could blow everyone up.

...ok so maybe I wouldn't but I'd be sorely tempted to.

The last thing that he mentioned was my chakra. He promised that I'd get chakra and be able to perform jutsu's. All I had to do to confirm this try and perform a small jutsu. I already had all the mental know-how from my daily review with Yuki. I just had to adjust to the actual feel of using it.

I let out a deep breathe and went into a meditative state. I imagined little ethereal hands inside my body, reaching for my store of chakra, reaching for...come to think of it, I have absolutely no idea what chakra is supposed to feel like. All my sources said that it's supposed to feel warm and fluid but that wasn't really much use. My entire being was a bit too warm from lying in the sun and if I tried to look for something fluid-like all I could think about was how bad I needed to go to the bathroom. Which really wasn't helping anything.

I grimaced and re-centred myself.

Focus...focus...it's supposed to be somewhere around the gut or heart...the core of your body...warm...just feel..._there. Finally. _

I allowed myself a small grin as what felt like a wave of energy coursed through me. It was almost like that pleasant feeling one gets when they drink something really warm after shovelling snow off the driveway. It spread a feeling of pure bliss that left you content and oddly sated.

I relaxed and waited for the thrill to pass.

Except it didn't.

At first I left it, thinking that it was normal. Then I figured that even if it wasn't normal, it was just a build-up since I had the mental and physical chakra of a nineteen year old and yet had never activated it. When the waves of chakra didn't stop after five minutes, I started to freak out. Which only made it worse. Instead of an endless feeling of bliss, my chakra changed to match my mood and started fluctuating erratically. Which I already knew could result in chakra overload and death. Mental pictures of little bits of my liver decorating the otherwise peaceful clearing flitted through my mind. Not exactly the best thing to imagine.

My fingers dug into the ground beneath me as I struggled to control my inner turmoil. If my chakra was acting like this because I had been free and careless, then altering my mood and mindset should make it easier to control.

I pictured slamming a lid on a pot of overflowing chakra to try and tell my body what I wanted to do. I focused all my energy on the image of the lid, letting everything else temporarily leave my mind.

_Deep breathe._

Lid.

_Deep breathe._

Close it.

_Deep breathe. _

On the chakra.

_Deep breathe. _

My body slowly relaxed. I brought it back down to the meditative state I had been in, but this time, I did not allow the feeling of bliss to completely take over. I reigned in all the chakra I could while keeping a constant check on it's status. When I felt that I finally had everything under control, I released my hold on the chakra and let is sink back into a settled state that simply drifted through my body.

I threw my arm over my eyes and groaned. So much for watching out for my surroundings without alerting anyone to my conscious presence. Any shinobi that had even an ounce of skill would've been able to sense my breakdown. Hell, even some academy students might have felt that. I'd made the rookie mistake of allowing my chakra to take control of my body without keeping it in check. I'd hit myself if I wasn't so busy cursing my own stupidity.

"Atleast I didn't blow myself up." I grumbled half-heartedly.

I sighed and as I slowly sat up. There was no point in pretending to be out of it. Even if my chakra flares hadn't alerted every shinobi within a 20 mile radius, my rapid breathing and clenched hands would've been more than enough for even a civilian to tell that I was awake.

Since I was up anyways, I started to look around to see how accurate me earlier assumptions had been. I did end up getting it right for the most part. I was lying in a field with the sun directly above my head, and a farmhouse off to my left. To my immediate right there was a field of what looked to be strawberries extending a good way down. I shifted to stand and felt my foot hit something. One glance told me that my identity had probably been picking strawberries before I officially stepped in, if those half-full crates were anything to go by. Not to mention that I was wearing coarse beige pants and a dirty brown shirt that looked like it had literally been dipped in dirt.

Stretching my body out, I glanced around to see where this strawberry farm was. For the most part, there were just trees outlining the entire plantation. I scanned through the foliage. On my third look around, I found the tell I'd been looking for. Just beyond the tips of the trees right behind me, was the signs of an enormous wall. The walls surrounding Konohagakure. I was on a farm at the outskirts of Konoha. I was so relieved that I considered hugging the first person to cross my path. Even though the concentration of trees would've easily been considered a tell as well, I hadn't wanted to rely on what the anime or manga gave away in case it wasn't entirely accurate. Who knows, maybe Gai isn't all that crazy in reality.

I brushed off as much dirt as I could before collecting the half-full crates and making my way to the farmhouse I had seen earlier. Whether that was my own home or the home of my employer, it seemed like the most reasonable place to go. I'd explore Konoha, but not while I was carrying several pounds of strawberries.

The manga and anime truly did not do justice to the beauty that was the village. It was like something out of a fairytale, it just radiated that much glow and happiness. I'd only been in the village for ten minutes now and I was already in love. The scent of trees mixed with the aroma of all the food vendors and restaurants that had left there doors open to air out some of the oppressive heat. People chatted as they wandered adding to the general buzz that had accumulated from each conversation. It was like a lively marketplace with stunning greenery on all sides. Bright blue's, red's and yellow's decorated the street and stood in stark contrast to the pale cobblestone roads and the dark greenery. I took in a deep breathe, trying to inhale the lovely scents that permeated the air.

_I could get used to this..._

"Watch it!" a couple of kids shouted as they shot by.

I stepped to the side to avoid them but kept my hands on the money in my pocket. As I'd said, one to many attempted muggings have left me wary. It's like they purposely singled me out on a daily basis. Did I look that weak or easy to pick on?

I glanced at my reflection in a nearby shop window. A dark skinned teen with black hair that came to his chin and bright hazel eyes glanced back. Ok, so maybe I was a little more on the lean and short side, but that could hardly be counted as signs of weakness. Even if they couldn't see the muscles I'd developed from years of martial arts, it was possible to get a general understanding of how well trained someone was from how they walked. It wasn't all that hard but then again, I probably found it easier to assess threat levels because I'd gotten used to trying to read my opponent before a spar. Though they still should have seen my posture and understood that I could be dangerous, height and weight aside.

If not my body, maybe it was my face then? It's not like it was anything that screamed 'I am helpless, come mug me'. Sure my features were a bit more on the feminine side but there were plenty of pretty boys out there. I mean take Sasuke or Itachi for example. They were pretty boys but they didn't get almost mugged on a daily basis. Then again...this is Sasuke and Itachi we're talking about. You'd have to be pretty damn stupid to try and mug them.

My reflection mirrored my sigh as I continued my pleasant walk down the street. Talking to my employer (turns out I work at the farm) had given me enough clues to piece together my identity. I'd managed to pick out that my name as still Farore Evergreen (or Evergreen Farore now I guess), I was still nineteen years old and I was officially an orphan. I'd originally been entered in the ninja academy but dropped out when my parents died in the kyuubi attack because I no longer had the means to support my education. That was when I was seven. Since then, I'd alternated between working at the library and working at the farm to earn my income. I lived in a small apartment in the less desirable area of Konoha and had absolutely no friends. I'd finished my education in a normal school and was now working towards a full time job as a librarian.

While this didn't tell me much about how I was supposed to be personality wise, it was certainly more detailed information than I had thought possible to get out of one person. Which is actually quite sad. Apparently, no one really knows what my personality is like because the people that are closest to me is the guy at the farm and the librarian I currently work under. Both are my employers and therefore knew a lot about my past since I'd been working with them for the past 12 years. In terms of personality, both had said that I was a quiet, hard-working person that always got the job done with one or two swear words uttered here and there when something went wrong.

Although I can't be sure, I'm pretty certain that the brat made my true nature mysterious on purpose so that I could freely act like myself and no one could say that I had changed. It made my life easier and also increased the bit of grudging respect I held for the guy. Sure he annoyed me with the the whole mind-reader thing, but I generally did like him. If circumstances were different, he was the sort of person I'd try to befriend.

I kicked a stray pebble and watched it bounce away. Thinking of the brat reminded of something that I'd realized a short while ago.

I had absolutely no clue how to activate my power.

When I'd first realized this, I'd cussed up a storm and taken my anger out on a poor tree that had the misfortune of being nearby. While the tree was near decimated (in my anger I managed to figure out how to incorporate chakra into my hits), I was still furious. What good was the power if I couldn't even use it?

I gave the tiny rock the evil eye then stalked towards the nearest bench. My good from earlier had completely dissipated. Now? Now, I was pissed.

Stupid hellion and his stupid games. I'm starting to re-think my reluctance to learn _katon _jutsu's to burn everything to the ground.

I threw myself on the bench with a huff. I knew I was being a bit obstinate but I couldn't help it. It was frustrating to know I had the power to help but had no idea how to access it. It was especially frustrating now that I knew what time period I'd been dropped in.

One of the first things I'd done when I walked into Konoha (it was easy because I had a pass as a registered citizen), was to look up and count the number of faces on the Hokage Monument. There had been four. Considering that village was too joyful to have just come out of war or survived an invasion, then the only time period that fit was before the chunin exams but after the Yondaime's death. Which meant I could save Minato (damn!) and the third was once again in power. It also kind of helped to know that the Kyuubi incident happened twelve years ago. That meant that Naruto and the others were going to graduate soon. Or they already have.

That meant that I was too late to prevent the Uchiha massacre but still had time to help Sasuke before he went crazy or killed Itachi. While I would've preferred to be able to prevent any of this crap from even happening, I could live with starting from their graduation.

The only problem now was, how can I watch over them?

I wasn't a ninja so they'd hardly give me the time of day if I said that I wanted to help out with the genin. Even though I've begun to get a hang of adding chakra to the movements that were already ingrained into my muscle memory, it would take a little longer before I'd be able to actually help out. The only useful skill that I had right now (other than my omnipotent knowledge of the future) was my fuuinjutsu. Learning different types of seals required no chakra. I'd spent years learning all the symbols and there meanings. While I'd never been able to actually activate them, my calligraphy skill had advanced to the point where I could make explosive tags within seconds (on Yuki's insistence that I would need this skill in battle).

Still, even my fuuinjutsu wouldn't be all that useful until I tested out all the seals I'd memorized and a couple of the ones I'd made on my own. Either way, there was no situation that allowed me to be near Sasuke in order to watch over him. And staking out his house was not an option. I wanted to help Naruto too. Of course watching the Uchiha's self-destruct was terrible but it doesn't mean that I wasn't attached to any of the other characters either. Naruto is awesome, along with Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara. They were my all time favourite characters. Neiji would be up there too but I never quite got over how much of my time he wasted with his monologue back in the chunin exam.

I groaned and pulled at my hair in frustration. I was getting off topic again. I needed to figure out how to protect everyone despite my non-ninja status. I wracked my brain for a solution.

Maybe...maybe I didn't need to follow them around on their missions?

A lot of the stuff I wanted to prevent happened within the walls of Konoha itself. I could keep the sound four away, alert the authorities to Orochimaru's presence during the chunin exams, meet and hopefully talk with Gaara, befriend Naruto, and save Asuma.

I blinked before exploding into a mental cheer.

It was perfect! I didn't have to put myself in harms way while I was working on catching up in terms of chakra. I could solve a lot of the biggest issues from within the walls of the village itself. I could also keep an eye on Danzo to make sure he didn't make a move on anyone and I could do so without suspicion because I was just a civilian. By the time the fourth great shinobi war comes around, I'll have had enough time to train and be of use!

I jumped to my feet. I now had a goal. I now had a clear plan. It was time to get to work.

Three weeks.

It's been three weeks and I've been unable to find Naruto. I figured that until the chunin exam came around, I could help out Naruto early on. I remember that even after he became part of team 7, he was still getting harped on by Sakura and ignored by Sasuke. My big-brother-instincts as well as my all-little-kids-are-adorable-and-deserve-to-be-coddled mindset refused to leave things as it was. I was going to the make the little blondie feel happy, loved and respected if it was the last thing I ever do.

That being said, I had no idea where to find him. In the last three weeks, I'd already spent a lot f my time hanging around the market or Ichiraku ramen stand but I have yet to see even a glimpse of the little guy. Stupid fanfictions make it sound so easy to find people when in truth, the village is a pretty damn big place.

I didn't waste all my time obsessing over Naruto though. When I wasn't looking for him, I was working at the Library or the farm, practising my fuuinjutsu and activating the seals as tests or practising medical ninjutsu. I generally continued the routine I held back on Middle Earth except this time with actual chakra incorporated into the mix.

Since I already had all the physical and theoretical parts down pat, adjusting to include chakra didn't take too long since I could focus my full energy on it. Currently my chakra stores were about the size of a high-level chunin's. Not the worst possible scenario but hopefully they would keep growing.

A nudge at my feet brought me back to reality. I was sitting in the forest a fair way off training ground three. I came here for chakra practice on a daily basis. Attempting to manipulate chakra in the middle of town would attract to many unwanted questions. I'd just finished my routine for the day and collapsed against a tree when I'd entered my internal debate.

Which brought me back to the nudge. I leaned forward to see who could possibly have come close enough to nudge me without me realizing they were there. It may only have been three weeks in the Shinobi World but I have technically been training for this for some years now. I've already acknowledged that I'm not the most powerful person out there but that does not mean that I am that weak either.

What I saw made me debate whether I should laugh or hit my head against the tree. Staring back at me was a small white rabbit, eyes alert and ears flat against his head. I decided to forgo both of my initial reactions and instead chose option three; comfort the obviously distressed animal. Except the rabbit clearly did not want to be comforted. He hopped away from me as I reached out to try and pet him. I looked at him indignantly. If he didn't want my attention, then why the hell did he nudge me?

I got my answer when the white rabbit hopped away from me before stopping and turning back to look.

"You want me to follow you?" I asked incredulously.

I was aware that animals could speak and understand humans in the Shinobi World but I did not think that it applied to the natural wildlife as well. So I was pretty shocked when the rabbit seemed to almost glare at me before thumping one foot impatiently. Not knowing what else to do, I gathered up my book bag and quickly followed the now sprinting creature. The bag bumped my leg painfully with every step but I did not slow down or remove it. There were many expensive books in there on medical theory as well as fuuinjutsu supplies and studying material. I would die before I left any of it behind and slowing down would invoke the rabbit's ire. Which is something I would rather not experience as interesting a story it as it might provide for the future.

Minutes later, I arrived at a small clearing and saw the reason for the white rabbit's panic. A brown, female rabbit was lying in the relative centre of the clearing, obviously injured and unable to move. The white rabbit hopped up to the female rabbit before thumping his foot impatiently once more.

I eyed the rabbit a bit more warily. "How the hell did you know that I can heal?"

He simply stared back at me before thumping his foot again, a bit more aggressively this time.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you want me to hurry up." I grumbled as I settled down next to the doe.

It looked like her leg and a good part of her lower body had been caught in an animal trap. The leg was twisted and several bruises and cuts littered the area. I gently shifted her leg before sending my chakra through her to perform a quick scan. What I saw made me freeze. The doe hadn't just twisted her leg, it was broken in several places. While I'd been advancing quite well in the _mystic palm technique_, I was no where near the level I needed to be in order to mend bone.

I slumped back in defeat. There wasn't much I could do for her. She seemed to realize this too as the young doe looked at me with something akin to acceptance. Like she was in pain but understood that it would all be over soon. The male was far less accepting. He thumped his foot wildly, like he was yelling at me to do something.

I looked back in guilt, trying to portray with my eyes what he couldn't seem to understand through my actions. It didn't help. If anything, his thumping became wild and desperate. I bowed my head, unable to meet his gaze.

If only I'd learned how to activate my power. If I could find out how to create that hiding spot, I could pull the doe in and heal her, bones and all. If only I could heal...

My hand began to move forward of its own accord. I didn't even register that I was reaching for the doe until my hand made contact with her matted fur. The moment my hand made contact, I felt a violent jerk on my chakra and instinctively yanked back, thinking that my chakra was trying to escape my control. Slightly unnerved by the brief loss of control, I looked back to the doe to make sure my chakra hadn't damaged her. Except she wasn't there anymore. I gawked at the spot where she had been lying just a second ago. I could still see the indent in the grass from where she had lay down. Even the male rabbit seemed as confused as me as to where she could have gone. She was in no condition to be able to move that quickly.

_Unless my chakra was too much for her and I incinerated her on the spot. _

I freaked out for a bout a moment before I remembered that to be incinerated required ash to be left behind. Which she means she wasn't incinerated. So what happened?

Suddenly, I felt a pulling sensation on my chakra. This time before reigning all my chakra in tightly, I tried to feel out what was causing it. I closed my eyes and went into quick meditation. I waited until I was completely relaxed before entering my mindscape.

And then immediately falling out of it in shock.

I waited a good few minutes just staring at nothing in particular before taking a deep breath and going back in. My mindscape hadn't changed. A wooden cabin sat in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees on all sides. And sitting in front of the wooden cabin, was the little doe, looking every bit as startled as me.

I took the female doe into my mindscape.

I took a living creature, physical body and all, into my mindscape.

_There is a living, breathing rabbit living inside me right now. _

I found my power.

This is not exactly what I had in mind when I asked for a hiding spot. Granted this was an amazing place for others to hide. I mean, how many people would think to look for someone in another person's mindscape? It especially useful since the person's physical body could disappear as well, leaving absolutely no trace of there presence.

But how the hell was I supposed to be able to hide in my own mindscape?

A soft chattering broke me out of my dilemma and I almost hit myself. Almost.

The poor doe was now not only injured but confused and starting to panic. I quickly rushed to her side to stop her from trying to run. Running my hands through her fur in a soothing manner, I tried to remember how I got her in here.

I'd been panicking, thinking of nothing more than wanting to heal the rabbit. So maybe my power was activated by my will?

I tried it out by willing the doe's injuries to heal. I pictured the wounds closing up, the pain easing from her face. And they did. I watched in awe as everything closed up slowly, minutely aware of the drain it was putting on my chakra. To hell with preserving chakra to prevent exhaustion. This was bloody amazing!

Within minutes the doe was completely healed. I was so happy that I almost missed the over-excited rabbit running off into the forest. I broke out of my little happy bubble and chased after her. It wouldn't do to have a live rabbit running around my mindscape. Who knows what that could lead to. As interesting a study as I'm sure that would have been, I really was not in the mood to test it on myself.

As the little doe squirmed in my grip, I contemplated the mechanics of my power. It seemed to be based solely off my will or my desire to see things done. There were no words, signs or chakra manipulation to liken it to a jutsu. Yet it still cost me chakra to pull people in and then to heal them. Though that technically counts as chakra manipulation I guess. I wonder what my power would look like to a person with a byakugan or a sharingan.

I was still standing there with the young doe in my arms when I suddenly hit with the feeling that something was completely wrong. Puzzled, I searched through my mindscape, trying to find the cause of the offending feeling. When nothing turned up, I paused. If there was nothing wrong with my mind then maybe it was my body?

I stretched the senses of my physical body. At first there was nothing alarming. I was almost ready to retreat back into my mind when I felt it. A chakra presence was heading in my direction.

Someone was coming.

I quickly threw myself back into reality before remembering that the doe was still in my mindscape. Ignoring the temptation to slap myself (that would waste a few precious seconds), I jumped back into my mindscape and tossed the female rabbit out the same way I brought her in; by willing it to be done. No sooner than I had done so, did a person leap into the same clearing as me and the rabbits.

I just barely held back a squeak.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

My mental capabilities shut down as I fought furiously to not show a smidgen of recognition on my face. I wasn't sure how well it was working but I'm pretty sure that it must have worked at least a little bit because he only stared back for a few seconds before stalking to the centre of the clearing. I watched his progress quietly, trying to figure out what he was doing here. It's not like he could have sensed me using my power, right?

"Have you seen a kunai pass through?" Sasuke's blunt voice asked.

I started. "Umm, no. I was meditating so I didn't see anything. Sorry."

"Hn." He mumbled, completely ignoring my presence.

So that's what he was doing. He came here looking for a kunai that must have flown off course during training. Which actually kind of unnerved me. It meant that a kunai had flown in my direction without me ever realizing. If it had gone even a little bit more off course, it could have hit and killed me instantly. God, it wasn't even safe to sit alone in the forest with bunny rabbits in this world. What a pain.

More importantly, the amount of willpower I had to exert to keep myself from grabbing him and promising him that everything was going to be alright was kind of disturbing. I mean, I've always known that I've loved kids more than anything but I at least expected myself to have a bit more self-control. Guess not.

Watching Sasuke out of the corner of my eye, I was overcome with an immense feeling of sadness. At this point in life, he's already lost everyone he ever cared about. He's under the false impression that his brother is evil because of frigging' politics and Danzo and all the villagers can do is gush about how pretty and smart he is. Yeah, because that's exactly what a kid needs when he's just lost his entire family.

This is why I was here. One of the biggest things I wanted to change. If only I could help him...

_If only I could heal his heart..._

As I continued to watch him shuffle around on the other side of the clearing, a glaring glint caught my eye. It was the kunai.

"Hey, I found your kunai." I called out as I reached for it.

Apparently he didn't trust me to pick up the kunai for him. Or he wasn't expecting me to because next thing I know, he's reaching for it as well, our hands touch, and my chakra stirs.

NO, I am not a pedophile, and that is NOT what I meant.

It was much, much worse. The second I felt a tug on my chakra at the contact between us, I knew I was screwed. One moment Sasuke was frozen at the contact between us. The next, he was sitting inside my mindscape with a blank expression, trying to process what just happened. I closed my eyes and dropped into my mindscape as well, fully prepared for the onslaught that was sure to come.

And come it did.

"_What the hell did you do?!" _he snapped furiously.

I held up my hands in a placating manner. "Hold on there. Just calm down, and let me explain-"

"You damn well better explain!" he seethed. "Where the fuck am I?!"

In an instant I was behind him, swatting his head. "Language you damn brat!"

He glared murderously at me. I crossed my arms and scowled in return.

"To answer, your question, you are currently in my mindscape." I explained patiently.

"You don't look like a Yamanaka." he accused.

"That's because I'm not one. My name is Evergreen Farore."

"Hn."

I sighed. And he was talking so well just now...

"If you're not a Yamanaka, then how did you do it?"

I blinked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at me coolly. Ah, now I could see what was happening. He was aggressive before because I caught him off guard and made him flustered. Now that he had a chance to collect himself, he was trying to take control and play of everything with a an air of disinterest. Even if he was probably curious about my power.

"My ability, though similar to a Yamanaka's, is fundamentally different. Where as a Yamanaka can play with a person's mind, my ability allows me to do so much more."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a contemplative manner. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of just pulling people's minds in, I pull in their physical body as well." I replied steadily.

His eyes widened for a brief moment before he pulled it back into his blank face. "Are you telling me that my physical body is in here as well right now?"

I nodded. "If anyone were to look into the clearing we were just in, they would just see me sitting there by myself."

He eyed me suspiciously. "Prove it."

I closed my eyes and reached out to my physical senses like I had done the last time. When I was sure that I had connected each of my senses to my mindscape, I opened my eyes again. There, in the area of the clearing just in front of the house, was a wide image of what my physical body could see at the moment.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to the projection. His eyes seemed to bug out a bit as he took in the presence of the kunai we had both been reaching for and the lack of his own physical body.

"That's impossible." he muttered.

I raised a brow then turned my physical body so that the projection cycled through the entire clearing once. "There is no one there but me. Currently, no one would even be able to sense your chakra because it's being covered by mine."

Sasuke turned away from the projection and back to me. "You're a civilian. I have seen you on the streets. How are you able to perform a jutsu that requires chakra?"

I paled. I'd never really prepared to explain how I was able to fight like a shinobi because I never planned on having to reveal it until much later when no one would bother to question my abilities considering we were in war.

Maybe I shouldn't have explained my power to him. It would have been easier to brush it off by saying I had no idea what happened and kicking him out before moving on with life. I'd gotten so thrown offf by his sudden presence that I'd ended up explaining everything just to appease him. Just great. Well, since I've done this much damage already, I might as well make up a plausible back-story.

"I'd originally planned on being a ninja." I began. "I'd entered the academy and everything. But when I turned seven, my parents died and I had no means of continuing my shinobi education. So I got a job and dropped back into regular school. Despite all that, I still wanted to be a ninja though, so I continued to train in secret in my free time."

I looked to Sasuke to gauge his response. He seemed to accept my answer. It was boring enough to be average with just enough melodrama to make it normal.

"Where did you learn that jutsu?" he questioned.

I reached up and played with the hair by my ear. "It's not a jutsu per say. I'm actually not really sure what it is. You can't learn it though, if that's what you wanted to know. I don't know how to teach it or anything. It's something I've always known how to do."

That was a lie but it's not like he really needs to learn about God and blessings from his interns.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "So it's a kekkei genkai?"

"I guess so." I said.

That was probably the best way to go about it. If I claimed it to be a kekkei genkai, I wouldn't have to explain how I know it or why I can't teach anyone else.

"Let me out." his sharp voice cut out.

Huh, so once you realize you can't learn anything, you immediately want to leave? Nice kid. But you're still adorable.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't order me around in my own mind." I said lightly.

"Hn." he grunted.

I rolled my eyes but focused on getting him out anyways. I didn't care about his attitude too much. As long as he stayed away from the topic of revenge I was actually pretty ok with his holier-than-thou attitude. It made his interactions with Naruto that much more entertaining.

I steadied my breath and reached for Sasuke's chakra that was inside my own. I'd just done this with the female doe. The concept should be the same for a human, right? I tried to expel Sasuke's presence from my own. Just when it seemed like it would work, a voice filtered in from outside my body.

"Sasuke?" a deep voice drawled out.

...

_HOLY SHIT!_

_H-O-L-Y SHIT. _

It was Kakashi.

Kakashi was coming.

Hatake Kakashi was coming and I was sitting here with his student in my mindscape.

_If he knew about my ability, would he tell the hokage? Would it eventually reach Danzo's ears? Would I be hunted by ROOT? _

My concentration was smashed as I flew into a panic. Unfortunately, I was still in the middle of expelling Sasuke from myself when it happened. As Sasuke's presence left my body, It grabbed my chakra and pulled me along.

I cried out as it felt like I was being stretched and squeezed to an extent that should not even be possible. After what felt like hours, I was dumped onto a hard surface. I moaned in pain and struggled to gather my bearings.

The first thing I saw was a traditional style house. And then another. And another. I looked around in confusion. Where the hell was I?

Nothing made sense until I saw the symbol on the side of one of the houses. It was the Uchiha clan symbol. I looked down. Sure enough, there were bloodstains all along the empty, stone street.

I was in Sasuke's mindscape.

A loud shout had me spinning on the spot. Sasuke stood there glaring at me.

"Why are you in _my _mindscape now?!" he snapped.

I glowered in return. "This is the first time I've tried this on a human! I didn't know the ability would be affected like this if I lost concentration." I shot back.

"Well hurry up and get out." he said.

I closed my eyes and tried searching for Sasuke's chakra to expel my own from it. I reached out...and brushed against a massive sea. His chakra senses a foreign presence and lunged at me to investigate. I drew back with a shout, cursing all the way. When I re-centred myself in Sasuke's mindscape, he was still standing there, Kakashi's voice filtering through his senses and getting closer.

"What are you still doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

I let my horror seep into my voice as I responded. "I can't get out."


End file.
